Pasión Por El Triunfo
by ale-sweet-love
Summary: Syaoran es uno de los mejores patinadores del mundo, sakura una chica que le gusta patinar, el viene a buscar a una patinadora a Tomoeda, sakura se niega a serlo, ahora son compañeros y se odian, pero "del odio al amor hay un paso"... ¿no? ¡¡CHAPTER 3!
1. LA AUDICIÓN

_**PASIÓN POR EL TRIUNFO**_

_**Capitulo uno.**_

_**LA AUDICIÓN**_

_**Dos jóvenes iban paseando por las pequeñas calles de la ciudad de tomoeda, tomando chocolate caliente, la bebida ideal para ese frio invierno, ambas eran amigas, ahora venían saliendo de la preparatoria Seijo, las dos tenían 18 años e iban en el ultimo grado de la preparatoria, sus nombres eran Tomoyo y Sakura**_

_**Tomoyo era alta, tenia la piel blanca como la leche, los ojos del color de las amatistas, el cabello largo y negro, ondulado en toda su extensión, era inteligente y de buena figura, desde siempre fue la mejor amiga de Sakura**_

_**Sakura también era alta y de buena figura, pero físicamente muy diferente a su amiga, ella tenia el cabello castaño hasta media espalda, los ojos color esmeralda con un brillo inigualable, algo distraída y torpe, pero con corazón de oro**_

_**Se detuvieron mirando fijamente en una pared, ambas con la boca abierta, simplemente no podían creer lo que decía en ese anuncio**_

"_**el famoso patinador de hielo Syaoran Li vendrá a la ciudad de tomoeda a buscar a una compañera para concursar en el Torneo Mundial del próximo año, las audiciones serán en el estadio de Hockey de la misma ciudad, no se requiere experiencia, solo poder mantenerse de pie en el hielo"**_

_**Luego salía el mismo Syaoran Li haciendo un perfecto triple loop en la pasada competencia "Grand Prix Turín 2008", donde gano el primer lugar**_

_**Así que el patinador mas vanidoso de todo el mundo vendrá a buscar a una compañera aquí… -comento Sakura frunciendo el seño.**_

_**¡Sakura deberías ir a esa audición! Eres muy buena patinando –le dijo tomoyo con los ojos como estrellitas**_

_**Yo no soy buena, tomoyo, el único salto que e logrado hacer es un simple toe loop, el mas fácil de todos –dijo algo triste.**_

_**¡de todas maneras eres buena!, yo creo que tienes que intentarlo –le dijo firme**_

_**Ni por todo el dinero del mundo seria pareja del vanidoso de Syaoran Li –dijo mirando feo al anuncio**_

_**Esta bien, pero conste que yo te lo dije –dijo volviendo a caminar seguida por Sakura**_

_**Pasaban los días y hasta en la televisión salían las famosas audiciones para ser la compañera de patinaje de Syaoran Li, Sakura estaba muy irritada, no le encontraba sentido a que un montón de chicas descerebradas que ni siquiera sabían patinar hicieran fila durante horas para ser la compañera del patinador mas altanero y vanidoso de todo el mundo**_

_**Así llego el día de las audiciones, se suponía que Sakura ese día iba a ir a la pista de hielo para patinar y relajarse un rato, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una enorme fila que llegaba hasta afuera del estadio de Hockey, furiosa y enojada no le quedo otra que irse y volver en la tarde, cuando el estúpido (según Sakura) de Syaoran Li terminara con esas ridículas audiciones, se fue a su departamento y se aburrió toda la tarde escuchando música mas vieja que ella misma**_

_**Miro el reloj, ya eran las 18:25, seguramente las audiciones ya habrían terminado, sonrió y se fue a cambiar de ropa, un pantalón rosa deportivo, un suéter amarillo, una bufanda rosa y botas de nieve, puso sus patines en una mochila negra, se puso su abrigo verde y salió a las frías calles de tomoeda**_

_**Camino a paso rápido hasta el estadio, estaba solo a un par de calles de su departamento, entro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejo su abrigo, su bufanda y sus botas en el locker que siempre usaba, se puso los patines y feliz se dirigió a la pista**_

_**CON SYAORAN**_

_**¡Por Dios que cansado era esto! Pensó el chico totalmente frustrado, había estando viendo a patinadoras todo el día, ninguna fue lo suficientemente buena, ¡algunas ni siquiera podían mantenerse de pie!, suspiro y se puso los patines, mañana temprano partiría a Osaka a buscar a una compañera, en Tomoeda no encontró a nadie de verdad buena**_

_**El necesitaba a una chica que solamente supiera mantenerse de pie, que supiera avanzar en los patines, que pareciera frágil pero a la vez fuerte, que fuera fluida, delicada y linda, el no patinaría con una chica poco agraciada**_

_**Suspiro y termino de atarse los patines, camino lento hacia la pista, estaba listo para entrar pero lo que vio lo dejo pasmando**_

_**Una chica, de cabellera castaña, patinaba suavemente con los ojos cerrados, como si conociera perfectamente la pista, patinaba en un pie y daba suaves giros, vio que hacia un perfecto giro de tres para seguir con un Bracket y finalizo con un Counter**_

_**Se veía frágil patinando, era fluida y delicada, y aun con los ojos cerrados se veía muy linda, pensó el chico, noto que abría los ojos y patinaba a gran velocidad hacia el centro de la pista, hacia un giro de tres interior, quedando parada sobre el pie derecho, tomaba impulso con la punta del patín y hacia un perfecto Toe Loop doble, para terminar con una gran sonrisa**_

_**SAKURA**_

_**La chica se giro sobresaltada a la entrada de la pista, escuchando suaves aplausos, abrió mas los ojos al notar que eran el mismísimo Syaoran Li, el chico por el cual no había podido patinar en la mañana, frunció el seño al ver que se acercaba a ella**_

_**Wou, eres muy buena –dijo sonriéndole coquetamente**_

_**Lo se, no tienes para que decírmelo –le dijo la chica mordazmente**_

_**Entonces si eres tan buena, ¿Cómo es que no te vi en las audiciones para mi compañera? –le pregunto curioso**_

_**Simplemente no quiero ser compañera del patinador mas altanero y vanidoso de todo el mundo –le dijo cruzándose de brazos enojada**_

_**¿Cómo me llamaste niña? –pregunto muy enojado, frunciendo el seño**_

_**Altanero y vanidoso o es que no escuchas bien? –le dijo cruzándose de brazos.**_

_**Para que sepas, e ganado el "Grand Prix Turín" por tres años seguidos –dijo sonriendo con superioridad.**_

_**Lo vez, lo acabas de hacer, ahora además de vanidoso y altanero eres creído – frunciendo el seño**_

_**Pero patino mejor que tu –dijo acercándose mas a ella**_

_**Claro que no –enojada**_

_**Claro que si –desafiándola**_

_**Que no –enfrentándolo**_

_**Compite conmigo –mirándola con burla**_

_**Será un placer, para ti –dijo dando vuelta y quedando en la otra punta de la pista**_

_**Syaoran frunció más el seño y quedo en el extremo opuesto de ella, suspiro y comenzó a patinar**_

_**Patinaba suavemente, fue mas rápido, se paro, flexiono las rodillas e hizo 8 giros agachado, se levanto e hizo un giro se tres exterior, salto con el picado del patín e hizo un doble toe loop, comenzó a patinar hacia atrás, extendiendo los brazos perpendicularmente, cruzo una pierna delante de la otra, flexiono las rodillas, quedando casi sentado en el aire, tomo impulso y salto, haciendo un perfecto loop triple, fue hasta el lado de Sakura y le sonrió con superioridad**_

_**Debes hacer lo mismo que hizo yo –sonriendo**_

_**O si no que? –desafiándolo**_

_**Deberás ser mi compañera –retándola**_

_**Y si yo gano? –pregunto algo dudosa**_

_**Admitiré ante ti y toda la prensa de Japón que soy un vanidoso altanero –dijo seguro de si mismo**_

_**Es un trato**_

_**Patino rápidamente a la otra punta de la pista, debía ganar, no quería ser la compañera de ese niño mimado, suspiro**_

_**Tomo impulso y patino suavemente, se agacho e hizo los mismos 8 giros que Syaoran, se mareo un poco y patinaba desviándose, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, salto con el picado del patín e hizo el toe loop doble, tomo mas impulso, nunca había podido hacer el loop, pero lo intentaría, cruzo una pierna delante de la otra, flexiono las rodillas y salto, estiro una pierna para aterrizar, pero no apoyo bien el pie y cayo de lado, doblándose fuertemente la mano por la caída**_

_**Oye, tonta, estas bien? –le pregunto acercándose suavemente a ella**_

_**Claro, baje a preguntarle al hielo como se siente –le dijo sarcásticamente**_

_**Tranquila, ven, levántate –le extendió una mano y ella se puso de pie**_

_**Gracias, tonto –le dijo a la vez que se agarraba la mano izquierda.**_

_**Te duele? –le pregunto mirándola**_

_**Si –dijo moviéndola un poco. -¡auch! –exclamo**_

_**Ven, vamos con mi enfermera –dijo guiándola hasta la salida de la pista.**_

_**¿Por qué haces esto? –le pregunto algo confundida**_

_**Ahora eres mi compañera, debes estar bien –le dijo sonriendo con superioridad**_

_**¡no seré tu compañera! –le grito tan cerca del oído que casi lo deja sordo**_

_**¡no grites tanto!, además yo gane la puesta, eres mi nueva compañera –dijo saliendo de la pista**_

_**Pero…pero…pero… -dijo haciendo pucheros**_

_**Nada de peros, yo gane y tu aceptaste el trato**_

_**Eres un...**_

_**No alcanzo a terminar de hablar porque apareció un chico de cabellera negra y ojos azules, con anteojos, andaba con un traje deportivo, el los miro interrogante y Sakura noto que Syaoran sonrió con levedad**_

_**Es tu nueva novia, Syaoran? –le pregunto apuntando sus manos entrelazadas**_

_**¡claro que no! –contestaron ambos algo sonrojados**_

_**Entonces? –dijo curioso**_

_**Es mi nueva compañera de patinaje –dijo orgulloso**_

_**De verdad? –dijo sonriendo y mirándola de arriba abajo**_

_**Si, Eriol ella es Sakura, Sakura el es eriol, mi entrenador**_

_**Tu entrenador? –lo miro de arriba abajo, se veía muy joven para ser entrenador**_

_**Un gusto Sakura –se inclino y le beso la mano**_

_**Igual –dijo algo sonrojada**_

_**Bueno, ya que se conocen vamos con la enfermera –dijo volviendo a caminar, casi arrastrando a Sakura**_

_**Sakura no dijo nada y siguió en silencio a Syaoran hasta un pequeño remolque fuera del estadio, seguramente allí estaba la enfermera de Syaoran, aun ambos andaban con patines, entraron al remolque y allí había una chica de cabellera negra y ojos color rubí con ropa de enfermera, sonrió al ver entrar a Syaoran**_

_**-¡oh por Dios Xiao Lang! Que fue lo que te quebraste ahora? –dijo la chica frunciendo el seño divertida**_

_**- ¡nada! Sakura se doblo la mano –dijo enojado**_

_**- tu nueva novia? –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo**_

_**- ¡¿Por qué todos dicen eso?! –dijo Sakura visiblemente molesta**_

_**- lo lamento, hola, yo soy meiling, la enfermera de este tarado –dijo extendiéndole la mano a Sakura**_

_**- Sakura, la nueva compañera de este tarado –dijo estrechándola suavemente**_

_**- ¡pueden dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí! –dijo gritando**_

_**- lo siento primito, me parece muy bien que seas la compañera de Syaoran –le dijo sonriendo**_

_**- son… ¿son primos? –dijo mirándolos a ambos, incrédula**_

_**- lamentablemente, si –dijeron ambos al unisonó**_

_**-es que no se parecen en nada, Syaoran es altanero, vanidoso, tonto, engreído, tonto… -dijo enumerando con los dedos**_

_**- caprichoso, egocéntrico, torpe, distraído, mujeriego, charlatán, mentiroso… -siguió meiling**_

_**Syaoran, que tenia una notable venita en la sien, frunció mas el seño, respiro hondo y conto lentamente hasta 10**_

_**Bien Sakura, que fue lo que te paso? –le pregunto**_

_**Me doble la mano, me duele mucho –dijo mostrándole su mano izquierda**_

_**Mmm… -dijo tocando la mano de Sakura, la giro levemente y palpo la muñeca**_

_**Me la rompí? –pregunto nerviosa**_

_**No, solo te esquinzaste la muñeca y te doblaste el dedo anular –saco una venda de una cajonera blanca y vendo la mano de Sakura**_

_**Meiling, Sakura podrá patinar? –pregunto algo preocupado**_

_**Claro, pero no debe hacer esfuerzos con la mano izquierda –dijo terminando de vendar**_

_**Gracias Meiling, debo irme**_

_**Adiós Sakura**_

_**Adiós meiling **_

_**Sakura salió del remolque seguida por Syaoran, fue hasta los lockers y se puso sus botas y su abrigo, Syaoran se puso unas zapatillas**_

_**Sakura –la llamo antes que se fuera**_

_**Que pasa? –le dijo curiosa**_

_**Mañana ven aquí a las 9:00 a.m., debemos entrenar y ponernos de acuerdo para viajar a Hokkaido**_

_**A donde? –dijo incrédula**_

_**A el monte Yoichi, en Hokkaido, allí esta mi pista de patinaje, además la prensa nunca va para allá**_

_**¡no puedo ir hasta Hokkaido! -grito enojada**_

_**Y por que?**_

_**Bueno..porque…porque…porque… ¡porque debo ir a la preparatoria! –grito orgullosa**_

_**Apuesto a que ya pronto saldrás de vacaciones, no te hará nada faltar un par de días –dijo sin darle importancia**_

_**Si claro, no importa, falto un par de días y ¡repruebo el año! –le grito enojada**_

_**Mañana vemos eso, adiós tonta –se acerco a ella y le beso fugazmente la mejilla**_

_**A…adiós –agarro mas fuerte su mochila negra y camino mas rápido**_

_**Continuara…………**_

_**Y? k tal les pareció?, por si acaso no tiene nada k ver kn la película "pasión por el triunfo" k en too caso es muy buena, se las recomiendo!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Buenop ojala k les guste**_

_**Gracias a toos los k leyeron este cap.**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!! Solo son 2 minutos de su tiempo…**_

_**Se despide!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**ALE-SWEET-LOVE**_


	2. SIGUIENDO MI CORAZÓN

_**PASIÓN POR EL TRIUNFO**_

_**Capitulo dos.**_

_**SIGUIENDO A MI CORAZON**_

_**Sakura caminaba hacia el estadio de Hockey, algo sonrojada, recordando**__** la bochornosa conversación que tuvo anoche con Tomoyo, cuando le conto lo de Syaoran Li**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Sakura regresaba a su apartamento algo sonrojada por el casto beso en la mejilla de Syaoran Li, llego y presurosa de saco el abrigo y la bufanda, se sentó en uno de sus pequeños sillones azules y marco el numero de tomoyo, luego de algunos segundos ella le contesto_

_-Hola?_

_-Hola tomoyo, como estas? –le pregunto nerviosa_

_-¡hola Sakura! Estoy muy bien y tu?_

_-Bien –susurro_

_-Sucede algo? –dijo reconociendo el tono de voz diferente de su amiga_

_-Bueno no, pero si, digo no ¡no lo se tomoyo! –grito angustiada_

_-Cuéntame que te sucedió –le dijo calmadamente_

_-Bien, es que yo fui a la pista de hielo, allí me encontré con el tonto de -Syaoran Li…_

_-¡viste a Syaoran Li en persona!, dime es guapo? Es un seductor, es -coqueto? –le pregunto entusiasmada_

_-¡déjame terminar de hablar!_

_-Lo siento jejeje –se disculpo apenada_

_-Bueno, en donde estaba? –dijo tratando de recordar. – a si! –se aclaro la garganta. –entonces me dijo que quería que yo fuera su compañera –recordó molesta. –yo le dije que no, el me desafío y competimos, lamentablemente el me gano y la apuesta era que si yo perdía tendría que ser su compañera, y bueno, ahora soy la pareja del patinador mas vanidoso y altanero de todo el mundo_

_- ¡pero es maravilloso! –le dijo entusiasmada_

_- ¡no lo es! También ayer me dijo que tendría que viajar con el al monte Yoichi, ¡en Hokkaido! –le dijo alterada_

_-¡yo e ido allí! Es precioso, tiene unas maravillosas pistas de esquí –le dijo recordándolo_

_-¡pero Tomoyo! El quiere que nos vallamos pronto -le dijo triste_

_-Pero Sakura, no se van a ir para siempre allí, van a regresar_

_- dime tomoyo ¿Qué debo hacer? –le pregunto angustiada_

_- debes hacer lo que tu creas correcto_

_¿y que es lo correcto?_

_- debes seguir a tu corazón y sabrás que es lo correcto –le dijo suavemente_

_- voy a consultar con mi almohada que debo hacer –le dijo en broma_

_- esta bien –le dijo riendo_

_- nos vamos tomoyo –se despidió_

_- nos vemos Sakura –colgó el teléfono_

_**Fin flash back**_

"_**no se que hacer", era la única frase que rondaba en la cabeza de la castaña, debatiéndose internamente, "si voy podre hacer una de las cosas que mas me gustan, patinar", pensó sonriendo, "pero también tendré que estar con el odioso de Syaoran", pensó cambiando su sonrisa a una mueca de disgusto**_

_**Llego a la pista de Hockey y puso sus botas, su gorro y su bufanda en el locker que siempre usaba, se puso sus patines blancos y polainas rosas, ese día llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro y un suéter purpura, el cabello lo traía recogido en una trenza floja que pasaba por uno de sus hombros**_

_**Camino lento hasta la pista de hielo, allí diviso a Syaoran Li y sentado en la primera banca a su entrenador, Eriol**_

_**-¡por fin te dignaste a aparecer! –exclamo enojado el patinador**_

_**-Tenia cosas que hacer, ojos de pipi –le dijo entrando en la pista**_

_**-Pero se supone que tendrías que estar aquí hace 15 minutos, -cabeza de caca –le dijo aun mas enojado**_

_**-¡por eso no quería ser tu compañera! ¡eres tan insoportable! –--exclamo irritada**_

_**-Oigan, oigan, tranquilícense ambos –dijo Eriol actuando de mediador**_

_**-¡el/ella empezó! –dijeron ambos apuntándose mutuamente**_

_**-¡no se comporten como niños ambos! –grito Eriol y suspiro. –bien Sakura dime ¿Qué edad tienes?**_

_**-18 –respondió aun molesta**_

_**-¿Cuánto tiempo has patinado? **_

_**-Mmm… -dijo recordando. –mas o menos 5 años, desde que tenia 13**_

_**-Bien ¿estas dispuesta a viajar a Hokkaido?**_

_**-Yo…yo… -titubeaba. –yo iré con una condición**_

_**-¿Cuál? –preguntaron Syaoran y Eriol**_

_**-Mi mejor amiga tendrá que acompañarme –dijo decidida**_

_**-Es aceptable, estaremos entrenando allí un mes y medio, antes de ir a parís, necesitas a una persona que te apoye –dijo Eriol, meditándolo**_

_**-A mi me da igual –dijo Syaoran, entrando a la pista**_

_**-Entonces ¿puede ir? –pregunto Sakura con los ojos brillantes**_

_**-Claro, puede ir –dijo Eriol y se volvió a sentar en la banca**_

_**-¡bien! –exclamo feliz la castaña**_

_**-Ahora que todo quedo solucionado, quiero ver si pueden patinar juntos, sin que se maten –susurro lo ultimo**_

_**-Bien –dijeron ambos castaños de mala gana**_

_**Ambos entraron en la pista, Eriol les indico que debían hacer una vuelta en ocho tomados de las manos, luego soltarse y Syaoran hacer 7 giros agachado y Sakura 7 giros curvándose hacia atrás y debían finalizar con un toe loop doble en perfecta sincronía**_

_**Se miraron con odio y se tomaron las manos, tratando de tocarse lo menos posible, hicieron una perfecta vuelta en ocho, ambos sonrieron cuando se separaron, Syaoran hizo los giros agachado y Sakura inclinada hacia atrás**_

_**Sakura cerro los ojos y se imagino en un gran estadio, repleto de gente, que aclamaban por ella, sonrió mientras giraba, se reunió con Syaoran, tomaron impulso e hicieron un toe loop doble en perfecta sincronía**_

_**Ambos sintieron los suaves aplausos de Eriol y los de otra persona, se veía a lo lejos, en la entrada de la pista de hielo, la silueta de una mujer, que al acercarse Sakura reconoció de inmediato**_

_**-¡hola tomoyo! –le dijo levantando la mano y saludándola**_

_**-¡hola Sakura! Vine a ver como practicas**_

_**-¿ella es la amiga que quieres llevar? –pregunto curioso Eriol**_

_**-Si, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji**_

_**-Es un gusto –dijo ella y le estrecho la mano a Eriol y saludo con la mano a Syaoran**_

_**-Tommy, amiga del alma, quiero pedirte un gran favor –dijo patinando hacia ella**_

_**-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto dulcemente**_

_**-Quiero que me acompañes al monte Yoichi a entrenar, yo sola no podría soportar al odioso de ojos de pipi –le pidió suplicante**_

_**-¡claro que te acompañare! –le respondió feliz**_

_**-Bien chicas, debemos partir el miércoles –dijo Eriol**_

_**-¿el miércoles? –pregunto Sakura impactada. -¡pero para eso faltan solo 2 días!**_

_**-Ustedes solo deben conseguir el permiso de sus padres y armas sus valijas –dijo Eriol calmadamente**_

_**-Eso va a ser difícil –dijo pensativa Sakura**_

_**-Es verdad, debes pedirle permiso a tu padre y a… tu hermano**_

_**-¡ya lo tengo! Llevare a Nakuru para que lo convenza –exclamo feliz**_

_**-Bien entonces, nos vemos aquí el miércoles a las 8:00 a.m. –dijo Syaoran, que no había hablado**_

_**-¡tan temprano! –dijo Sakura haciendo pucheros**_

_**-Eso no es temprano, tu eres muy holgazana –dijo Syaoran burlándose de ella**_

_**-¡yo no soy holgazana!, pero claro como tu no duermes, para ti no es nada –le dijo enojada**_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¡niña boba! –le pregunto ofendido**_

_**-Primero, ¡niña será tu trasero!, ¡monstro! –le grito mas molesta**_

_**-¡y tu estúpida! –le grito de igual forma**_

_**-Eriol, no lo vayas a mojar después de media noche, no vez que puede multiplicarse –le dijo al oji-azul**_

_**-¡acabas de demostrar tu ignorancia, cabeza hueca! –dijo mas enojado**_

_**Mientras tanto, tomoyo y Eriol observaban la graciosa discusión de los castaños, alejados prudentemente de el campo de batalla, la pista de hielo, ambos reían silenciosamente de las tonterías que ambos decían, hasta que se miraron y llegaron a la conclusión de que por hoy eran demasiados gritos**_

_**-Sakura, recuerda que debemos ir por Nakuru –le dijo suavemente**_

_**-¡es verdad! –dijo saliendo de la pista de hielo**_

_**-Syaoran, recuerda que tienes cita con el dentista en –dijo viendo su reloj de muñeca. -15 minutos**_

_**-Bien –dijo haciendo lo mismo que Sakura**_

_**-Adiós Eriol, adiós ojos de pipi –le dijo burlona**_

_**-Adiós tomoyo, adiós cabeza de caca –dijo de la misma forma**_

_**Tomoyo y Eriol solo se despidieron con la mano, con una gotita en la cabeza, por los "dulces" comentarios de ambos castaños**_

_**CON SAKURA**_

_**Ambas chicas habían caminado hasta la universidad de Tomoeda, a esperar Nakuru, también conocida como la novia de su hermano, Touya, hace ya 10 minutos ambas esperaban que apareciera por las grandes puertas de la universidad, hasta que por fin salió**_

_**Nakuru tenia el cabello marrón y largo, los ojos del mismo color, era alta y muy bonita, era dulce y divertida, ha veces hasta algo hostigante**_

_**-¡pequeña Sakura, Tomoyo! Que las trae por aquí? –dijo -saludándolas a ambas con un beso en la mejilla**_

_**-La verdad… vengo a pedirte un favor –le dijo algo avergonzada**_

_**-Claro, ¿Qué es?**_

_**-Es que… bueno, soy la compañera de patinaje de Syaoran Li **_

_**-¡¿de verdad?! ¡que bien! Te felicito –la abrazo**_

_**-Y tengo que irme a entrenar al monte Yoichi, en Hokkaido y tengo que convencer a mi padre y a mi… hermano –le dijo nerviosa**_

_**-Convencer a tu padre no es difícil, el gran reto es Touya –dijo meditándolo**_

_**-Entonces quiero que tu me ayudes a convencer a Touya ¿lo aras?**_

_**-Claro, aunque será difícil, ¿Cuándo debes irte? –le pregunto curiosa**_

_**-El miércoles**_

_**-Entonces debemos hacerlo hoy**_

_**-¡gracias Nakuru! –le dijo abrazándola**_

_**Las tres chicas caminaron a paso lento hasta la casa del padre y hermano de Sakura, Fujitaka kinomoto, el padre de Sakura, les abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa**_

_**-¿Qué hacen las tres aquí? –les pregunto con una gran sonrisa**_

_**-Es que…bueno… yo –tartamudeaba Sakura**_

_**-Sakura quiere decirles algo muy importante, también a Touya –dijo tomoyo mas relajada**_

_**-Vayan a la sala, llamare a Touya**_

_**Después de algunos minutos Touya y Fujitaka estaban en la sala de la casa sentados al frente de Nakuru, Tomoyo y Sakura, que los miraban nerviosas**_

_**-Bueno…yo… papá…hermano -respiro hondo. –soy la compañera de patinaje de Syaoran Li y debo… viajar a Hokkaido –cuando termino de hablar cerro los ojos**_

_**10 minutos después…**_

_**-Eh…yo…cla…claro que puedes ir…Sakura –contesto tartamudeando un muy sonrojado Touya**_

_**-¡oh gracias, no saben lo feliz que soy! –grito entusiasmada y luego los abrazo con fuerza a ambos**_

_**Mañana del día martes, departamento de Sakura Kinomoto**_

_**-¡tomoyo que debo llevar! –le dijo desesperada**_

_**-Primero tranquilízate –la sentó en la cama. –inhala y exhala **_

_**-Bien, ¿ahora que? –dijo volviendo a estar nerviosa**_

_**-Hagamos una lista ¿si?**_

_**-¡muy buena idea! –le dijo entusiasmada**_

_**Ambas chicas se pasaron la próxima media hora haciendo la "difícil" lista de las cosas que Sakura debía llevar, después de dejar el piso de la habitación llena de papeles de libreta, lograron terminar la dichosa lista, que decía así:**_

"_**COSAS QUE DEBO LLEVAR"**_

_**1. Ropa interior **_

_**2. Franelas **_

_**3. Suéteres**_

_**4. Chaquetas**_

_**5. Trajes de esquí**_

_**6. Patines**_

_**7. Navajas de patines**_

_**8. Bufandas**_

_**9. Guantes**_

_**10. parkas**_

_**11. botas**_

_**12. sandalias**_

_**13. vestidos**_

_**14. medias**_

_**15. cepillo de dientes**_

_**16. cepillo de cabello**_

_**17. cremas**_

_**18. CD´s**_

_**19. broches y ligas de cabello**_

_**20. remeras**_

_**21. jeans**_

_**22. polleras**_

_**23. zapatos de tacón**_

_**24. pijamas**_

_**25. batas**_

_**26. bolsos**_

_**27. maquillaje**_

_**28. sombreros**_

_**Creo que eso es todo ¿no? –dijo Sakura**_

_**Con eso estarás bien**_

_**Tu ya hiciste tu valija? **_

_**La hice ayer en la noche**_

_**Tommy, tendré que soportar al tonto de ojos de pipi ¡por 1 mes y medio! –le dijo irritada**_

_**Hay Sakurita –dijo suspirando. –te sorprenderías de todas las cosas que pueden pasar en un mes y medio –misteriosa**_

_**¿Qué quieres decir? –le pregunto curiosa**_

_**Nada, nada, bueno me tengo que ir, ¿paso por ti mañana?**_

_**¡claro!, o si no me voy a retrasar mucho**_

_**Ambas caminaron hasta la puerta, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, mañana ambas partirían a Sapporo en Hokkaido, las dos juntas jamás habían viajado tan lejos**_

_**Entonces, la pequeña Sakura, se acostó a dormir con un nudo en el estomago, muy nerviosa por lo que mañana pasaría, respiro hondo y dejo que Morfeo se la llevara, imaginando las cosas que mañana aria…**_

_**CONTINUARA………..**_

_**Bien y? les gusto??**_

_**Advertencia: me estruje el cerebro para que me saliera creatividad para hacer este cap., de la pantalla podría salir jugo cerebral**_

_**Jajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Bueno primero les quiero dar gracias a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en el cap anterior**_

_**Segundo muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esto**_

_**¡dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Atte:**_

_**ALE-SWEET-LOVE**_


	3. MEJILLAS ROJAS

_**PASIÓN POR EL TRIUNFO**_

_**Capitulo tres.**_

_**MEJILLAS ROJAS**_

_**¡Ring, ring, ring, ring! era el sonido que sonaba en la cabeza de la adolescente que dormía plácidamente en la cómoda cama de colchas rosas, bufo molesta y se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, cerro los ojos con fuerza, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño, sin lograrlo**_

_**¡maldito despertador! ¡¿Qué no me dejas dormir 5 minutos más!? –le grito y de un manotazo lo tiro al suelo, sacándole las baterías**_

_**Se froto los ojos y se levanto medio dormida, con los ojos ya abiertos enfoco el reloj blanco que tenía colgado en la pared, ahogando un gemido de exclamación, ya eran las 7:45 a.m., ¡y se suponía que debía estar en la pista a las 8:00!, ¡solo tenia 15 minutos para bañarse, vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse! corrió a toda prisa al baño, como siempre, se le había hecho tarde**_

_**¡oh, por que a mi! –dijo entrando a la ducha**_

_**10 minutos después ella ya estaba en su habitación vistiéndose, suerte que había dejado la ropa que se iba aponer la noche anterior lista en su cama**_

_**Tomo su valija y corrió a toda velocidad hasta la cocina, se tomo rapidísimo un vaso de leche y salió de su departamento, casi se cae de las escaleras por bajar tan rápido**_

_**Arrastrando su pasada valija corrió lo mas rápido que pudo a la pista de Hockey, dándose cuenta que iba demasiado descubierta para ese exageradamente frio día**_

_**EN LA PISTA DE HOCKEY…**_

_**Un chico de cabellera castaña golpeaba el suelo suavemente con pie, claro signo de impaciencia, ¿Qué se creía esa niña?, ¿Qué podía hacerlos esperar el tiempo que quisiera?, ¡pues claro que no!**_

_**Miro por decima vez en 10 minutos la entrada de la pista, nada, ni rastro de la chica de ojos verdes**_

_**-Tomoyo –llamo a la chica y esta le miro. –Sakura no te dijo que iba a llegar tarde? –le pregunto Eriol**_

_**-No, no me dijo nada, y como no pude ir a buscarla, incluso le mande un mensaje a su móvil –le dijo algo nerviosa**_

_**-¡esa niña boba! Seguramente se quedo dormida –exclamo molesto Syaoran**_

_**-Tranquilo primito, seguro que estas así porque tienes muchas ganas de verla –dijo sonriendo la pelinegra**_

_**-¡claro que no! –dijo y se volteo enojado**_

_**Entonces en la entrada se veía correr velozmente hacia todos ellos a una macha purpura, que se hacia mas visible a medida que se acercaba, hasta que pudieron distinguir quien era, Sakura**_

_**-Lo… ¡lo siento! Es que…me dormí –dijo apenas la castaña**_

_**-¡por fin llegas! Ahora que la señorita se digno a aparecer -¿podemos irnos? –dijo el patinador exasperado**_

_**-¿Qué? Acaso quieres ir a ver a tu novio ¿Syaoran? –le dijo picándolo la castaña**_

_**-¡no! Solo estaba cansado de esperar ¡cabeza de caca! –le respondió algo rojo de ira**_

_**-¡ya basta! Vamos antes de que estos se maten –dijo meiling**_

_**Los 5 fueron caminando hasta la van que los llevaría a Sapporo, amarraron todas las valijas arriba y se subieron todos, quedando así desde la ventana: Sakura, tomoyo y meiling y frente a ellas Syaoran y Eriol**_

_**Sakura miro atentamente el atuendo de todos, antes no se había fijado**_

_**Ella traía puesto un suéter purpura hasta arriba de las rodillas, un cinturón rojo le resaltaba la cintura, medias negras y botas rojas, tenia el cabello suelto y un broche de estrella le sujetaba algo de cabello al lado izquierdo de su cabeza**_

_**Tomoyo tenia puesto un suéter blanco con cuello alto, encima de este traía una parka azul sin mangas, jeans ajustados y botas de nieve azul oscuro, el cabello lo tenia atado en una simple trenza que dejo caer por uno de sus hombros**_

_**Meiling tenia una parka rosa hasta la cintura y debajo de esta un suéter verde que le llegaba al trasero, junto con unos jeans gruesos y botas de nieve rosas, el cabello lo traía totalmente suelto**_

_**Syaoran, aunque me cueste admitirlo, se veía muy…**__ bien__**, si, se veía muy **__bien__**, tenia puestos jeans gruesos junto con zapatillas rojas, un suéter beige de cuello alto, una parka roja y gris abierta y finalmente unos guantes negros**_

_**Eriol, para mi sorpresa, combinaba **__perfectamente__** con el atuendo de tomoyo, jeans gruesos, botas de nieve blancas, un suéter también blanco, una parka azul abierta y una bufanda negra**_

_**-Aquí hace mucho frio ¿podrían prender la calefacción? –dijo Sakura frotándose los brazos**_

_**-Claro –Eriol se dio media vuelta y le indico al conductor que la prendiera**_

_**-Y dime Sakura, ¿dejas a un novio en Tomoeda? –le pregunto meiling**_

_**-No dejo a uno, dejo a muchos novios –dijo riendo**_

_**-Y tu meiling, supongo que viajando por todo el mundo debes de tener muchos novios ¿no? –dijo tomoyo sonriendo**_

_**-La verdad, he dejado a muchos chicos con **__las ganas__** –dijo riendo estruendosamente**_

_**-Si claro, como el chico de Londres que te dijo que eras peor que su madre ¿no? –dijo el castaño, ahora riendo el**_

_**-Ja-ja-ja, pero que gracioso estas hoy Syaoran ¿te desayunaste un payaso? –le dijo burlona su prima**_

_**-Es cierto Syaoran, tu una vez en Milán le pagaste a una chica para que te besara ¿lo recuerdas? –todos rieron por el comentario, menos Syaoran, claro.**_

_**-Pobre chica, debió estar demente para aceptar besarte –dijo la castaña riendo**_

_**-Y tu niña, te apuesto que no has besado a nadie en toda tu vida –le dijo burlón**_

_**-¡claro que si! He tenido muchos novios –dijo y se voltio con las mejillas infladas**_

_**-Tu osito de peluche no cuenta –dijo riendo, nadie hablaba cuando ellos discutían**_

_**-Y tu que me dices?, te apuesto que tienes mas sexo con tu muñeca de goma que con una persona real –dijo mirándolo desafiante**_

_**-¡y tu niña… -no alcanzo a terminar porque su **__querida__** prima le interrumpió**_

_**-¡ya basta los dos! ¡se comportan como niños! Syaoran tu tienes 21 y tu Sakura 18 ¡ya ambos están bien grandecitos! –les grito enojada**_

_**Ambos castaños solo bufaron y se miraron la ventana, los 3 espectadores suspiraron, esos dos nunca dejaban de pelear, definitivamente, eran un caso perdido**_

_**PENSAMIENTO DE SYAORAN**_

_**Parecía que el tiempo no pasaba en este maldito auto, ¡llevábamos 2 malditas horas aquí!, se supone que son 4 horas de viaje hasta Sapporo, estoy tan aburrido, Eriol esta leyendo un aburrido libro, Tomoyo esta dibujando no-se-que-cosa, Meiling esta haciendo un test de una revista de modas y la tonta de Sakura, esta durmiendo**_

_**Tiene la mejilla apoyada en el cristal de la ventana, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, la respiración pausada, el cabello le caía por la cara y le cubría los ojos cerrados, aunque me costara **__mucho__** admitirlo, se veía **__adorable_

_**Sakura es una linda chica, yo no la hubiera escogido si fuera poco agraciada, pero toda su belleza la opaca su genio, ¡es tan pesada! Yo le digo una **__inocente __**broma ¡y ataca inmediatamente!**_

_**Note que es muy dulce con todos, con Tomoyo, con Meiling ¡hasta con Eriol!, pero por supuesto, conmigo no, no es que quiera que sea dulce conmigo ¡claro que no!, solo me gustaría que no estuviera siempre a la defensiva**_

_**Quizás la imite un rato, me apoye en la misma ventana y poco a poco cerré mis ojos, tratando de dormirme, entonces, poco a poco deje de escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, me había dormido**_

_**PENSAMIENTO DE SAKURA**_

_**Poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos, me estire en el asiento y bostece poniéndome una mano en la boca, no recuerdo cuando fue que me dormí, mire a mi alrededor, Meiling estaba mirando por la ventana. Parecía muy aburrida, Tomoyo estaba dibujando en una crockera, seguramente algún nuevo diseño, ¿no lo mencione antes?, Tomoyo quiere ser diseñadora de modas, siempre me confecciona hermosos trajes, pero no los uso, son **__demasiado__** para mi, Eriol parecía divertido leyendo un libro, y, Syaoran, estaba dormido**_

_**Se veía muy **__tierno__** durmiendo, parecía un niño pequeño, a pesar de que es un altanero, vanidoso, pesado, burlón y estúpido chico**_

_**Pero, lamentablemente, que sea todas esas cosas no le quita que sea **__demasiado__** guapo, ¡rayos Sakura!, ya te pusiste babosa, se recrimino mentalmente, ¡no podía pensar eso del altanero, vanidoso, burlón y petulante de Syaoran Li!**_

_**Tengo tanto frio, me abrace para poder darme un poco de calor, me debí haber puesto un abrigo, pero también ¿Qué sabia yo que precisamente hoy iban a hacer 2 grados bajo cero?, bueno, pude haber visto el informe meteorológico de la tv, ¡pero es que es tan aburrido!, preferí ver las caricaturas**_

_**Lo se, soy muy infantil, pero bueno, tampoco soy una adulta aun, pero tampoco soy una niña, estoy en la etapa del medio, que también es la peor, ya saben, creces hacia arriba, adelante, atrás y hacia los lados (entiéndase, altura, pechos, trasero y caderas), también te salen granitos por toda la cara, te llega la estúpida menstruación y te sale vello en zonas que preferirías no comentar, todo eso es, la adolescencia**_

_**Pero supongo que yo ya estoy por terminarla ¿no?, ya tengo 18, pero también ¿desde que edad se es ya adulto?, digo, porque, el idiota de Syaoran tiene 21 y aun se comporta como un niño**_

_**Aun tengo mucho frio, subí los pies al asiento y me acurruque como pude al lado de la ventana, me abrace y estornude, espero que no sea un resfriado, mire una ultima vez a mi alrededor antes de volver a dormirme, Eriol seguía leyendo, tomoyo seguía dibujando, meiling se había dormido y Syaoran ,el estaba dormido, viéndose **__jodidamente__** adorable**_

_**Dos agotadoras horas después, la van ya estaba frente a la "pequeña" cabaña que seria su hogar durante los siguientes meses, era hermosa, de 2 plantas mas el ático, completamente hecha de madera, casi en la punta del monte Yoichi, que en esta época del año estaba cubierto de nieve, al frente tenia un porche con una mesita de café y dos bancos de madera también**_

_**El vehículo se estaciono y poco a poco todos bajaron, todos, excepto Sakura, que aun seguía dormida**_

_**-Bien –dijo Eriol. –yo y las chicas llevaremos las maletas abiertas, -tu Syaoran carga a Sakura hasta alguna habitación**_

_**-Bien –dos segundos después. -¡¿Qué?! ¿¡porque yo y no tu!? –pregunto enojado**_

_**-Porque a mi me duele la mano y tu tienes fuerza o que ¿acaso no puedes cargarla? –le desafío el pelinegro**_

_**-¡claro que puedo cargar a esa niña tonta! **_

_**Dijo para luego sacar cuidadosamente a la castaña de la van, la tomo en brazos y ella inconscientemente se aferro de su cuello, haciendo que Syaoran se sonrojara y que meiling se soltara una risita**_

_**Subió las escaleras del porche y como pudo abrió la puerta, se encamino hacia adentro y abrió la puerta de la primera habitación de la planta de abajo, la recostó con cuidado en la cama, pero había un pequeño problema, la chica no lo soltaba**_

_**-Sakura, vamos, suéltame –le murmuro sonrojado**_

_**-Mmmmm…. –dijo abriendo los ojos de apoco -¿Dónde estoy?**_

_**-En la cabaña, ya llegamos al monte Yoichi ¿podrías soltarme? –le dijo muy sonrojado**_

_**-Eh….claro, lo siento –dijo soltándolo también lago sonrojado**_

_**-¿Sakura estas bien? –le pregunto al ver que se ponía una mano en la cabeza y cerraba los ojos**_

_**-Si… estoy bien –murmuro apretando los dientes**_

_**-¿segura? Déjame ver **_

_**Saco la mano de ella de su frente y se acerco lentamente a ella, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Por qué se acercaba tanto?, ¿Por qué se ponía tan nerviosa?, ¿y si la besaba?, entrecerró los ojos al ver que estaba mas cerca, pero todo pensamiento fue borrado de su mente al ver que apoyaba su frente con la de ella**_

_**-¡estas ardiendo en fiebre! –le dijo enojado**_

_**-Lo…lo lamento –susurro apenas**_

_**-Tienes **__las mejillas rojas –__**dijo poniendo una de sus manos allí**_

_**-Me duele mucho la cabeza**_

_**-Es por la fiebre, tranquila, te traeré algo para que baje**_

_**-Gracias**_

_**Syaoran salió de la habitación, les iba a decir a todos que Sakura tenia fiebre, pero su sorpresa fue que al llegar a la sala de estar, encontrar a Eriol, meiling y tomoyo dormidos sobre los sillones**_

_**Suspiro y fue a la cocina a buscar un recipiente con agua y un paño de cocina limpio, subió las escaleras y del baño saco un frasquito de antigripales, volvió a bajar y fue a la habitación donde estaba Sakura**_

_**La encontró mirando todo a su alrededor, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas rojas, seguramente por la fiebre, se acerco y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella, también dejo el recipiente y el paño en la mesita de luz que estaba al lado de la cama**_

_**PENSAMIENTO DE SAKURA**_

_**Sentí que Syaoran me sentó en la cama y luego me abrazo, gracias a dios que estaba roja por la fiebre, porque si no me hubiera encendido como farolito de navidad, entonces sentí que me levantaba el suéter hasta dejarlo cerca de mi cuello, me asuste mucho, ¿no será un violador o si?, iba gritarle unas cuentas cosas cuando sentí que algo muy helado tocaba mi espalda**_

_**-¡mierda, esta frio! –exclame estremeciéndome**_

_**-Es agua fría, así te bajara la fiebre –dijo y siguió pasando el paño frio por mi espalda**_

_**-Bien, Sakura, quítate el suéter –dijo y remojo el paño en el agua**_

_**-¡¿Qué cosa?! –le dije mas sonrojada**_

_**-¡pervertida! Es para pasarte el paño por el vientre y el pecho –dijo como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo**_

_**-Bien –acepto de mala gana y se quito el suéter, quedando en brasier**_

_**-Lindo brasier –le dijo burlón mientras pasaba el paño suavemente por el vientre de ella**_

_**La pequeña Sakura solo se cruzo de brazos e inflo las mejillas enojada, no debió haberse puesto su lindo brasier de algodón blanco con corazones rosas**_

_**Se estremeció cuando Syaoran pasaba el paño frio por su pecho y principio de su escote, se sentía muy agradable, pero todo lo que empieza debe terminar**_

_**-Bien –te traeré tu valija para que te cambies, tomate esta pastilla –le dijo poniendo en su mano el antigripal**_

_**-¿no es veneno? –pregunto desconfiada**_

_**-No –le respondió algo molesto**_

_**Salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala de estar, tomo una valija rosa con las iníciales "S.K." grabadas y volvió a la habitación, la castaña se había tomado con repugnancia la pastilla y ahora estaba acostada, casi dormida**_

_**-Oye ponte la pijama y te duermes ¿si? –le dijo algo molesto, ver a una linda chica en brasier no era bueno para las hormonas**_

_**-Claro –dijo y el se iba air pero ella lo detuvo. –Syaoran, muchas gracias por cuidarme –termino mas roja aun de lo que estaba**_

_**-Por nada –dijo saliendo de la habitación con un ligero sonrojo sobre la nariz**_

_**PENSAMIENTO DE SYAORAN**_

_**Y así, fue como termino el primer día en Sapporo, mañana si Sakura se sentía mejor tendrían que practicar, pero sinceramente, no tengo ganas de nada, ver a Sakura en brasier fue una de las cosas mas perturbadoras que había visto en toda mi vida, no es fuera virgen, pero por algún extraño motivo, con ella me **__calenté__** de sobre manera**_

_**CONTINUARA………..**_

_**¡por fin pude terminar este cap!**_

_**Una taza de chocolate caliente y un trozo de queque de mi mama tuve que comerme para que me llegara la inspiración!**_

_**Jajajajajajjajajajaja**_

_**Bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las personas que sigen mi fanfic, ustedes son los que me motivan a continuar, y muchas gracias por todos los reviews**_

_**También gracias a las personas que lo leen**_

_**Y perdón por demorarme tanto en continuarlo, es que se me había secado el cerebro xD!**_

_**También le quiero dejar un saludo a una amiga que estuvo de cumpleaños el 10 de enero ¡feliz cumple!**_

_**¡DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!**_

_TIENES OJOS DE BECERRO_

_TIENES DIENTES DE ANIMAL_

_Y TE BAJARON DEL CIELO_

_POR SER BRUTO Y ANIMAL_

_**Jajajajajajaja**_

_**Un chiste de mal justo**_

_**ATTE: **__**ALE-SWEET-LOVE**_


End file.
